Fallout Quennie
by SombraSST
Summary: Regina Mills es una mujer recién titulada en la facultad de derecho. Cuando cae una bomba nuclear sobre Boston, su familia y ella se refugian en el refugio 111. Tras perder a su marido y ver cómo le arrebatan a su hijo, Regina tendrá que enfrentarse a un mundo que desconoce. En él conocerá a Emma Swan, una mujer de carácter férreo a la que no parece soportar, al menos al principio.
1. Prólogo

**Pues... que estoy viciado a Fallout 4, no tengo mucha más motivación para escribir esto. Pero aquí va, espero que os guste... y si no, pues me he echado las risas ^^**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Era un nuevo día. Pero lo cierto es que me sentía algo remolona. Me costaba abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hice, no pude evitar sentir que ese título colgado sobre la pared me estaba recriminando algo. Acababa de ser madre, y sin embargo, mi profesión me estaba llamando. Quería ser abogada. Siempre había sido mi sueño. Daniel, a mi lado, se movió un poco, adormilado.

_ Buenos días, cielo._ Me saludó.

Yo sonreí y le di un beso, con ternura. Me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Daniel, Regina… y por supuesto, el pequeño Henry. No había una familia que se quisiera más que la nuestra. Es cierto que debía buscar un trabajo, que tenía que iniciar una carrera. Mi marido había luchado por nuestro país, y eso ya era más que suficiente para saber que, finalmente, se merecía un descanso.

Confieso que siempre me asustó que trabajase como soldado. Que los permisos que recibía era los momentos más felices de mi vida, y que nuestro hijo era la luz de mi vida. Ahora que la guerra parecía haber terminado, nos encontrábamos en un estado de paz. Me puse en pie y me dirigí a la cocina. Codsworth, nuestro robot, había hecho el desayuno. Daniel se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele y yo me acerqué a recoger el correo.

_ ¿Vault-tech?_ Murmuré, observando un sobre azul sobre el que había impreso un hombrecillo que me mostraba el pulgar, como si tratase de darme confianza. Lo abrí y ojeé el contenido de la carta. Me informaban de que, por los servicios de mi marido en la guerra, tanto él como el resto de nosotros habíamos conseguido una plaza en el refugio local.

¿Un refugio nuclear? Lo cierto es que pensar en las bombas me daba pavor, pero no se me pasó siquiera por la cabeza la idea de acabar mis días en un refugio nuclear. Yo no era la clase de mujer que se veía encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Me senté junto a Daniel y le di un suave beso.

_ Hoy estás cariñosa…_ Me dijo, rodeándome con el brazo.

_ Porque te quiero mucho._ Le dije, ronroneando._ Y soy inmensamente feliz.

Mis labios se dirigían una vez más al encuentro con los suyos cuando el llanto del pequeño Henry me devolvió a la realidad. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me levanté, acercándome a la habitación del bebé. Codsworth sabía hacer muchas cosas. No lo llamaban señor mañoso por nada. Pero decididamente, si se trataba de cuidar niños no se le podía considerar ni de lejos preparados.

_ Tranquilo pequeño… Mamá está aquí._ Dije, en un susurro, acariciando su cabecita.

Henry rompió su llanto y no tardó en comenzar a reír. Ni tenía hambre ni sueño. Tan sólo echaba de menos a su mamá. Ese pensamiento me había hecho sonreír. Besé su cabecita y miré sus ojos.

_ ¡Regina! ¡Tienes que venir, rápido!

La voz de Daniel sonaba aterrada. Y eso hizo que yo misma me sintiese acelerada. Abracé a mi hijo y me acerqué a la televisión. Escuché, atenta, las palabras del presidente, que en un comunicado, nos hablaba de lo que no podría definir de un modo distinto a la tercera guerra mundial. Bombas atómicas habían caído sobre chicago… y otras se precipitaban sobre Washington… y sobre Boston.

Miré por la ventana, y observé por la ventana. La gente corría. Hubo un accidente de coche mientras observaba. Sentía mi mundo desmoronarse.

_ ¡Regina! ¡Vamos!

No supe en qué momento, pero Daniel había cogido al niño y abierto la puerta. Y entonces fue cuando recordé la carta de Vault-Tech, y el refugio. Pensé en qué estábamos salvados. Asentí y le seguí. No éramos los únicos que corríamos. Prácticamente todos nuestros vecinos lo estaban haciendo. Pero al llegar, un hombre ataviado con una armadura, nos estaba esperando. Junto a él había una mujer menuda y de nariz aguileña. El hombre de la armadura, que sujetaba una ametralladora rotatoria, servía como disuasión para todo aquel que tratase de acercarse a la mujer.

_ Su nombre, por favor._ Me miraba a mí. Tragué saliva.

_ Mills, señora. Mi esposo, mi hijo y yo estamos en la lista.

La mujer alzó una ceja por un segundo y finalmente miró en el portapapeles que llevaba. Sentía el corazón en un puño. Finalmente, la mujer tosió y me miró.

_ Adelante, pueden pasar._ Dijo, provocando que el hombre armado se hiciera a un lado.

Había una gran plataforma, en la que varias personas se habían colocado ya… un ascensor. Puse mis pies sobre el primero de una serie de tres unos. El refugio ciento once. Empezaba a relajarme, y casi estaba a punto de sonreír a Daniel, cuando escuché una explosión y pude ver, en la lejanía, como un hongo nuclear comenzaba a formarse. Hubo gritos, pero finalmente la plataforma comenzó a bajar. Me pegué al suelo, notando cómo Daniel se acercaba y me besaba en la mejilla.

_ No temas, mi amor… te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Fue en ese momento en el que finalmente sonreí, y me sentí segura. Abandonamos el ascensor, y nos colocamos en lo que para mí era una larga cola. Había una mujer repartiendo uniformes, y junto a ella, un médico. Tomé a Henry en brazos mientras Daniel se cambiaba.

_ Tranquilo, peque… mamá está aquí._ Dije, besando su frente._ Te quiero.

_ Yo también te quiero._ Susurró Daniel, cuando salió.

_ Ese mono azul te queda muy bien._ Le dije, dándole un beso en los labios.

A mí no me costó embutirme en aquella prenda azulada que se me pegaba al cuerpo. Era de talla única, y lo cierto es que lo encontraba un tanto estrecho. Pero a medida que nos movíamos por el pasillo, lo notaba más cómodo. No entendía lo que decía el doctor, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Sólo quería estar segura de que nosotros tres estaríamos bien en aquel refugio.

_ Señora Mills._ Dijo, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento._ Tanto usted como su marido estuvieron expuestos a la explosión durante un par de segundos. Creemos que es conveniente proceder a la descontaminación.

Tragué saliva, algo asustada, pero asentí. No quería que la radiación nos hiciese nada. No me quitaba aquel hongo nuclear de la cabeza. Había sido tan aterrador, que admito que no estaba pensando con claridad mientras me sentaba en aquella cápsula. Frente a mí estaban Daniel y Henry. Por ello me mantuve fuerte y sonreí. Él también sonreía, pero algo me decía que lo hacía por lo mismo.

Las cápsulas se cerraron, y entonces, empecé a sentir frío. Llegó repentinamente, y la consciencia me abandonó antes incluso de poder darme cuenta de cómo se dormían mis extremidades. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba temblando. Sentía que no podía moverme. Frente a mí, veía a Daniel en el mismo estado. Había una mujer vestida de cuero, armada, y una persona que no pude identificar, embutida en un traje de plástico. Abrieron la cápsula de Daniel.

No podía oír lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí fuera. Pero sí pude ver cómo arrancaban a Henry de los brazos de Daniel. Golpeé el cristal, y al darme cuenta de que era en vano, traté de buscar un cierre. Sin embargo, era difícil, porque no podía dejar de mirar. Y entonces fue cuando, finalmente, fui capaz de escuchar un sonido. Un disparo. Alterada, miré y observé cómo Daniel perdía las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Podía ver la sangre, aún espesa por el frío, caer por el agujero de su cabeza. Henry acabó en manos de la persona que no podía reconocer, y golpeé una vez más el cristal con las manos. Esta vez sí parecieron oírme, porque la mujer, que aún tenía el arma caliente con el que había disparado, se volvió para mirarme. Se rio, y se acercó para escribir algo en el cristal que nos separaba.

"Gracias"

Mientras trataba en vano de intentar golpear el cristal, el frío volvió a atraparme. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es la cápsula abriéndose, y cómo me desplomé sobre el suelo. Aún semicongelada, me arrastré hasta la cápsula de Daniel, y pulsé con todas mis fuerzas el botón que abría su cápsula.

Lloré, observándole. Congelado y fallecido. Lancé un grito, uno que retumbó en toda la sala. Por un momento pensé en dejarme caer allí, y morir junto al amor de mi vida. Pero no me quitaba de la cabeza a mi hijo, a mi pequeño. Tenía que recuperarlo.

A mi cabeza acudía la imagen de Daniel, pocos días antes de partir hacia la guerra, y las palabras que me había dicho. "Si algo me pasara, debes cuidar de nuestro hijo". Estoy segura de que él no pensaba en algo como lo que había sucedido, pero cuando le miré, lo hice decidida.

_ Daniel… te prometo que voy a encontrar a nuestro hijo. Y voy a vengarte… te lo juro.

Cerré la cápsula y, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, observé a mi alrededor. Tenía que salir de aquella sala helada. El calor me ayudaría a pensar. Aún me costaba andar, pero lo cierto es que no tenía otra opción más que andar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero a simple vista, podía tener claro que había sido mucho tiempo. Mientras me movía por el refugio, no pude menos que tratar de apartar la idea de que estaba sola en el mundo.

Al principio fue inútil. No me sentía capaz de olvidar lo que me pasaba. Hasta que miré por uno de los ventanales que daba al comedor, y lancé un grito, junto con un salto hacia atrás.

¡Una cucaracha! ¡Una cucaracha que mediría al menos medio metro! Me encontraba al borde del desmayo mientras observaba aquella criatura. Pero no podía. No podía permitirme bloquearme de ese modo. Tomé otro camino, hacia arriba, suponiendo que me acercaría al exterior. Llegué a una sala en la me encontré con lo que parecía un despacho. Tirado en el suelo, como si no fue nada, el esqueleto de un hombre ataviado con una bata, parecía presidirla. Tras él había un ordenador, y sobre la mesa, una pistola y varios cargadores. A su espalda no se me escapó la presencia de una caja de seguridad que contenía lo que parecía un arma sacada de una revista de ciencia ficción.

Me acerqué al ordenador y no tardé en encontrar el parámetro que me permitía abrir la puerta. Se escuchó un sonido metálico, y finalmente pude llegar a la sala del ascensor. Sentía pánico mientras subía. Temía lo que pudiese haber fuera. La luz del sol me golpeó, como una vieja amiga. Observé a mi alrededor, y no pude evitar pensar en que, a pesar de todo… era hermoso. Parecía otoño. Las hojas se apilaban. Yo me moví con paso lento, caminando hacia la que antaño había sido mi casa. Todo lo que me encontré estaba en ruinas.

Mi vida estaba en ruinas. Mi hogar estaba lleno de hojas y polvo. Me dirigí a la habitación de mi hijo y observé la cuna. La madera estaba corrida, el acero, oxidado. Temí que si la tocaba se desharía. Me quedé quieta por un segundo, suspirando. Quería seguir, pero cada vez me costaba más. Todo lo que veía me recordaba cuánto había perdido. Estaba tan distraída, que no escuché ruido hasta que fue tarde.

Me devolvió a la realidad un grañido. Me giré, y mis ojos se toparon con los de un pastor alemán. El perro me miraba, y yo le devolví la mirada. Era el primer ser vivo que me encontraba desde que había salido del refugio. En realidad, desde que había salido de la cápsula, si no se tenía en cuenta aquella horrible cucaracha.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, pequeño? ¿Cómo te llamas?_ Pregunté.

Sonreí un poco y cogí la placa que el perro llevaba al cuello. El collar, gastado, se deshizo en mis manos. Pero aún pude leer la placa, y la observé.

_ Entonces… ¿Te has perdido… Albóndiga?

El perro ladró, juguetón, y adoptó la postura de pedir. A mí se me escapó una pequeña risa.

_ ¿Te vienes conmigo, amigo?_ Pregunté.

Como respuesta el perro me rodeó, moviendo la cola y me dio un lamentó en la mejilla. Al menos no estaba sola. En aquel infierno.


	2. Ad Victoriam

**Gracias, lemwimsen, siento el retraso.**

 **fanclere, albóndiga en singular. Es el nombre del perrito ^^**

 **Pues aquí lo tienes, Kykyo.**

 **Love, tus deseos, son mis órdenes.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

La gente contaba historia sobre cómo había sido el mundo antes de la guerra. O más bien sobre lo que sus padres y abuelos les contaban que habían sido. Yo jamás había visto aquel mundo. Había pasado mi infancia en el refugio ochenta y uno. Cuando mi gato, ceniza, salió y lo perseguí, la puerta del refugio se cerró tras de mí. Y desde entonces, había tenido que apañármelas sola. Por suerte, había encontrado mi sitio. Y en aquel momento, tocaba demostrarlo. La armadura se ceñía contra mi cuerpo. Hacía calor. Y resultaba difícil soportar el bochorno mientras sujetaba el rifle.

Por suerte, tenía una parada programada que hacer en un pequeño asentamiento. Goodneighbor. Allí se juntaba toda la escoria de la región. Ovejas descarriadas, necrófagos y mutantes de toda clase. Si dependiese de la gente que se encontraba sobre mí, lo cierto es que habían volado esa zona hacía mucho tiempo. Pero lo cierto es que yo, por más que lo había intentado, no podía manifestar un odio como aquel.

Dejé atrás la armadura y el blasón, y me encaminé hacia la población. Sabía que la gente me miraba raro. Pero también tenía claro que respetarían la única norma de Goodneighbor, igual que lo hacía yo. Todos son bienvenidos siempre que no se metan en problemas. Necesitaba información, y sólo había un lugar en el cual podría encontrarla, en The third rail, el bareto del pueblo.

Si mis compañeros supieran que andaba por allí, se sentirían avergonzados y, probablemente, habría muchos que no querrían seguir a mis órdenes. Sin embargo, eso no estaba en mi memoria mientras me sentaba y tomaba asiento. La cálida y aterciopelada voz de magnolia se escurría por el local, dejando a todos un tanto amodorrados.

Magnolia es una mujer de armas tomar que trabaja allí, prestando su voz. Siempre llevaba un seductor vestido rojo, y se muestra distante con casi todos… pero por desgracia, no conmigo. Lleva intentando seducirme desde que había entrado en el local la primera vez. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que si lo hacía, era sólo porque soy un soldado.

Cuando terminó de cantar se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Yo observaba el whisky que tenía entre mis dedos. Estaba turbio, por supuesto. Pero no conocía otro más que ese. Me había criado entre bebidas turbias y páramos radiactivos. Aún recordaba la última tormenta de radiación que había asolado nuestra base. Magnolia, sin embargo, estaba más interesada en acariciar mi cuello para devolverle a la realidad.

_ Hay algo que te atormenta… ¿Me equivoco, Paladín, Swan?_ Magnolia sonrió._ ¿Tampoco podré secuestrarte esta noche?

_ Temo que no, querida…_ Le dije, en un suspiro._ Ya sabes lo que opino.

_ Emma…_ Se tomó la libertad de tutearme._ Quizá deberías dejar de pensar en lo que sé qué te pasa por la cabeza. Quizá tú seas un caballero de brillante armadura. Pero en este mundo, no quedan princesas. El mundo se encarga de corromper a todos.

Mi mirada se tornó fría mientras me apartaba de aquella seductora mujer. Aquello que había dicho me había hecho mucho daño. Y debió notarlo, porque hizo ademán de disculparse. Yo negué y me dirigí a la puerta. Pero ella me tomó de la mano y suspiró.

_ Se rumorea que se han abierto las puertas de otro refugio, el ciento once._ Dijo, mirándome._ Si quieres buscar a tu chica… quizá haya salido de allí.

Sabía que Magnolia no me lo ocultaba por su egoísmo, ni por su deseo hacia mí. Lo hacía porque había sufrido muchas decepciones. Pero algo me decía que esta vez… todo sería diferente.

 _Regina Mills_

_ ¡Vamos, chico! ¡Tráelo!_ Dije, lanzando el palo una vez más.

Albóndiga volvió una vez más y yo sonreí, cogiendo el palo. Sabía que no podía quedarme más tiempo. Los escasos recursos que Codsworth y yo habíamos reunido no iban a durar más tiempo. Llevaba una semana maldurmiendo en los restos de mi antigua cama. Seguir negando que el mundo había cambiado no serviría para nada. Me despedí de Codsworth, y comencé a andar por lo que antaño había sido un hermoso puente. Ahora, en cambio, estaba destrozado y crujía a medida que lo cruzaba. No sin cierto reparo, conseguí cruzar y observé otro de los muchos horrores que aquel mundo guardaba para mí. Un hombre que debía llevar una semana fallecido, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, emitiendo un hedor a podredumbre que lo llenaba todo.

Albóndiga emitió un quejido, observando a un enorme perro que debía haber sido el causante de la muerte del hombre. Una llave fija le atravesaba el estómago. Sentí un retortijón, pero me esforcé por no vomitar. Sabía que no podía permitírmelo. No tenía energías como para hacerlo. Mi vista se dirigió a la mano izquierda, donde el pip-boy que me dieron al llegar al refugio emitió un ligero pitido.

El pequeño ordenador de mi muñeca incorporaba un contador geiger que había reaccionado ante el cadáver de la criatura. Di un paso atrás, inquieta por la radiación, y lo rodeé. Sentía el deseo de salir corriendo, pero sabía que sería inútil. Daniel había hablado mucho conmigo sobre la guerra. Me había enseñado a disparar. Y eso hice, cuando escuché el zumbido de una enorme mosca.

Tuve que disparar al menos tres balas para que la enorme mosca, del tamaño de una calabaza grande, cayese al suelo. El zumbido cesó en el mundo real, pero no así en mi cabeza, donde seguía resonando. El mundo en el que ahora vivía no era pacífico como aquel que había conocido. La sensación de pánico no parecía dispuesta a desaparecer.

_ ¡Socorro! ¡Por favor, ayuda!_ Exclamó una voz.

Instintivamente, corrí en esa dirección. Me encontré con un hombre, vestido con prendas de cuero, que parecía desesperado.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ Pregunté.

_ ¡Es mi mujer! ¡Está sangrando!_ Gritaba, en su desesperación._ ¡Por favor, ayúdeme!

_ Haré lo que pueda._ Daniel era médico de campaña. Yo no era precisamente una experta, pero haría lo que pudiese._ Lléveme con ella. Albóndiga, espera aquí.

Me llevó a una casa en ruinas cercana. Abrió la puerta, y yo crucé primero. Me encontré un catre ensangrentado… pero allí no había ninguna mujer. Empezaba a sentir que algo iba mal cuando noté una hoja de acero presionar contra mi espalda.

_ Me has mentido…_ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Tira el arma._ Solté mi pistola, y él le dio una patada.

El hombre pasó su cuchilla por mi mejilla, hasta que finalmente pude notar una ligera presión sobre mi labio. Me había hecho un pequeño corte, que mojó mis labios con mi propia sangre. Quise llorar, pero retuve mis lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte.

_ Mis amigos y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho contigo…_ su mano aferró mi pecho izquierdo y lo apretó con fuerza._ ¿Cómo te llamas, encanto?

No contesté, y él me empujó sobre el catre. Quizá él tuviese el cuchillo, pero no pensaba entregarme a él. No voluntariamente.

 _Emma Swan_

El sonido de las hélices del helicóptero solía relajarme. Me había unido a la hermandad de acero buscando su protección. La entrada del refugio ciento once había estado cerrada cuando pasamos sobre él. De modo que intenté pensar en qué haría un refugiado que acaba de salir de su hogar. Recordando mi niñez, no solía ser difícil. No tardamos demasiado en llegar a un pequeño pueblo en ruinas. Escuchaba voces. Mi instinto me puso sobreaviso. Y por ello me puse la armadura. El núcleo de fusión la cargó, y se activó el visor. Justo a tiempo para ver un misil que impactó directamente contra la parte delantera de helicóptero. Salté, sintiendo cómo el suelo se acercaba a mis pies.

Cuando choqué, la armadura absorbió el impacto y lo devolvió contra los atacantes más cercanos. Habían cometido un grave error al intentar atacarme. Lancé el puño directamente contra el que tenía más cerca y su cráneo se rompió en pedazos cuando el guantelete le alcanzó. El poder de la servoarmaduras era temido… y para alguien como yo… era casi adictivo.

_ ¡Ad Victoriam!_ grité a pleno pulmón.

Ese era el lema de nuestra hermandad. Hacia la victoria. Sin rendirse, sin marcha atrás. Arranqué la escopeta que tenía entre las manos el cadáver del infeliz más cercano, y comencé a disparar. Uno por uno, todos los enemigos cayeron. Hice aquello que me enseñaron. Exterminar a la escoria que campaba a sus anchas por el yermo. Entonces escuché gritos en una pequeña casa cercana. Cambio de planes.

 _Regina Mills_

Me debatía con todas mis fuerzas, entre gritos. Había conseguido quitarle el cuchillo de las manos, y sin embargo la superioridad física del hombre, se imponía. Estaba a punto de flaquear, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, partiéndose en dos. Una persona embutida en una servoarmadura entró, escopeta en mano, y disparó una tiro que hizo estallar en pedazos la cabeza de mi captor. No pude evitar pensar en Daniel. Las servoarmaduras las usaban los soldados. Al menos en los tiempos que yo había vivido. Casi había esperado que cuando se abriese ese armazón de metal, mi marido saliese de él, me abrazara y me dijese que todo estaría bien.

Pero cuando la armadura se abrió, con un sonido metálico, no fue Daniel quien emergió de ella. Fue una mujer, de aspecto ligeramente salvaje. Su melena dorada se agitaba a pesar del inexistente viento. Y admito que, por primera vez desde que me había casado, sentí un ligero salto en mi corazón. Aquella mujer, aquella salvadora, se acercó a mí y puso la mano sobre mi labio herido.

_ ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Estás bien?

_ Estoy bien._ Dije, con la voz tomada.

Ella sonrió y me miró a los ojos. Tenía dos poderosos ojos azules. Y al verla, por primera vez desde que llegué a aquel yermo, me sentí segura.

_ Puedo llevarte a un lugar seguro._ Me dijo. Yo asentí lentamente.

Me puse en pie, sintiéndome mareada. Lo cierto es que habían pasado muchas cosas desde que había salido del refugio. Empezaba a sentir que las cosas se calmaban en aquel momento. Aunque los restos de lo que en su día fue Boston había muchos peligros y pocos eran los que yo conocía.

_ Vamos, ponte la servoarmadura, yo te cubro…_ Me miró, preguntándome mi nombre con la mirada.

_ Regina M…_ No le pude decir mi apellido.

_ Encantada, Regina. Yo soy Emma.

La servoarmadura encajó bien con mi cuerpo. Nunca me había puesto una. La sensación fue extraña. Me sentía más fuerte… más ligera… a pesar de estar embutida en una enorme armadura de metal. Dentro se estaba fresca. Emma recogió la escopeta del suelo y se mantuvo cerca de mí. No parecía quedar nadie fuera, salvo albóndiga, que se acercó en cuanto nos vio. Emma le apuntó, pero yo no tardé en disuadirla.

_ Tranquila, es mi perro.

No sin cierta dificultad, salí de la servoarmadura y abrí los brazos para recibir a mi perro. Su fuera me empujó al suelo mientras me lamía insistentemente. No pude evitar reírme mientras albóndiga jugaba. Tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que Emma me miraba fijamente.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ Pregunté.

_ Jamás he oído a nadie reírse así._ Me dijo._ Una risa tan cristalina… tan sincera.

Emma parecía completamente asombrada. Yo sólo me había reído. No creí que mereciese tanta atención por ello.

 _Emma Swan_

Nunca antes había creído en el amor a primera vista. Hasta aquel día en el que había conocido a Regina. Aquella mujer era pura. No estaba corrupta por la sociedad del yermo como me había dicho Magnolia. Era una princesa… y yo ya había quedado prendada de ella. Y la conquistaría, costara lo que costase. Cuando me decidía por algo, no había nada que me detuviese. Durante años había tenido que luchar por encontrar a una mujer como ella. Desde que había sido forzada a abandonar el refugio ochenta y uno había esperado poder ver el mundo de la misma forma en que lo veía cuando vivía allí. Pero había sido imposible.


	3. El instituto

**Kykyo, no puedo más que dar las gracias a Fallout, que es la obra en la que me inspiro.**

 **Un placer recibir buenas noticias tuyas, Fanclere. Estaré dándole caña como siempre ^^**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Era una mañana apacible. El sol se colaba por el agujereado tejado de la casa en la cual nos habíamos refugiado. La radio de la mesilla aún funcionaba, y la música nos recibió. Lo cierto es que llevaba despierta desde el amanecer, pero no me había querido mover. Regina dormía a mi lado y no quería despertarla. Era una pena que el resto de camas de la casa estuviesen completamente destruidas… una verdadera pena.

La canción, "Mr Sandman", resonaba, y yo la tarareaba la melodía. Rodeaba a Regina con el brazo, de forma protectora. La licra del traje del refugio era tan fina que daba la sensación de que acariciaba su piel. Estaba excitada. Hacía mucho que no lo estaba tanto.

Regina tenía algo que me encendía, que hacía que mi lujuria ardiese como una llama y se extendiese por todo mi cuerpo. Pero supe serenarme. Sin embargo, cuando ella abrió los ojos, me encontró mirándola fijamente. Pero no me apartó con brusquedad, ni me miró extrañada.

 _Regina Mills_

Cuando abrí mis ojos me sentí reconfortada entre los brazos de Emma. No pude evitar pensar en Daniel, y en cómo la sensación que sentía al estar con Emma me recordaba a él. Me pasó la mano por el labio, y sentí que me ardía, me aparté un poco.

_ Temo que va a quedarte cicatriz…_ Dijo, acariciando mi labio con delicadeza._ Pero creo que va a quedarte muy bien. La gente suele tener muchas cicatrices en esta tierra. Deberías tener cuidado.

_ Lo tendré._ Dije, asintiendo lentamente._ Sobre ese lugar seguro que me habías comentado… ¿De cuál se trata?

Emma se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Me tomó la muñeca y tomó mi pip-boy durante unos segundos.

_ En el refugio 81._ Dijo, tocando un par de teclas._ Es donde me crié. Con este pip-Boy deberíamos poder entrar. Hasta donde yo sé sigue siendo un lugar seguro. ¿Qué pasó en el refugio ciento once?

_ La verdad… no quisiera hablar de ello._ Confesé, apartando la mirada._ Me congelaron. Una mañana estaba en casa, haciendo el desayuno para mi hijo… y al día siguiente habían pasado doscientos años… y todo lo que conocía había cambiado…

_ ¿Viviste antes de la guerra?_ Emma alzó las cejas._ Todo esto debe parecerte una gran mierda, entonces.

_ Bueno, me lo parecía hasta que apareciste tú._ Se incorporó en la cama y yo la seguí._ Da gusto ver que todavía queda gente con humor, a pesar de todo.

_ Tengo que enseñarte Diamond City… queda de camino, además._ Dijo, pensativa.

_ ¿Diamond City?_ Pregunté, pasándome la mano por el cabello.

_ Es una de las comunidades que mejor lo lleva._ Se puso en pie._ Te gustará.

La seguí, aún algo amodorrada. Albóndiga bostezó y se puso en marcha. Yo en ese momento pensaba en Henry. ¿Seguiría vivo, acaso? Emma no parecía saber nada de él, aunque quizá conociesen la historia en Diamond City.

Acaricié al perro y nos pusimos en marcha. Repentinamente aquel yermo inhóspito no parecía tan horrible. Aunque confieso que ver a Emma descargar su escopeta cada dos por tres no me animaba. Moscas gigantes, ciervos de dos cabezas y gente indeseable, bueno, los pocos que no salían huyendo al ver la servoarmadura. Yo sabía disparar, Daniel me había enseñado, pero aun así, la idea de dispararle a una persona aún era dura para mí.

Finalmente, conseguimos entrar en Diamond city. Su entrada estaba bastante oculta, aunque había guardias patrullando la zona que, al ver a Emma, nos indicaron como entrar. Y cuando entré, no pude menos que darme cuenta de por qué la llamaban así… de por qué la gente se refería a ella como "El diamante verde".

_ Es un campo de Béisbol._ Dije, en un susurro.

_ ¿Béisbol?_ Preguntó, Emma, saliendo de la servoarmadura._ ¿Qué es eso?

_ Es, un deporte._ Confieso que me sorprendía que ya no se jugase.

_ El núcleo de fusión se ha agotado._ Murmuró Emma entre dientes._ Voy a tener que conseguir otro.

_ ¿Significa eso que me vas a dejar sola?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Tranquila… Diamond City es segura… siempre que no le des un tiro a alguien._ Dijo. Se acercó y me puso las manos en los hombros._ Pórtate bien, ¿Vale?

_ Vale…

Emma me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Yo me vi a mí misma acariciándome la mejilla, y sintiendo aún el calor de sus labios. Me sentía culpable porque a una parte de mí la alianza de mi dedo estaba empezando a pesarle.

_ Disculpe, señorita… ¿Tiene un par de segundos para una entrevista?

Lancé un pequeño chillido, pues estaba tan inmersa en mi propia mente que no me había dado cuenta de que alguien me estaba hablado. Me giré y me encontré con una mujer con una libreta en las manos. No se me escapó que la gente la rehuía mientras andaba a su lado. Iba ataviada con una gabardina de cuero rojo, y llevaba una boina sobre la cabeza, que ayudaba a sujetar una larga melena negra. Sus ojos, tremendamente azules, eran despiertos, y sonreía mostrando unos dientes blancos y brillantes.

_ ¿Y quién es usted?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Oh… es cierto, no me he presentado._ Dijo, extendiendo la mano._ Soy Ruby, Ruby Wright. Dirijo el periódico de Diamond City.

Daba la impresión de ser una persona que no acostumbraba a presentarse. Emma me había dicho que estaba segura. Por lo que pensé que esa entrevista no podría hacerme daño. Emma aún tardaría un tiempo en venir.

_ De acuerdo… supongo que puedes entrevistarme. Aunque no tengo muchas cosas interesantes que contar._ Dije, pasándome la mano por el pelo.

_ Mi oficina está por aquí._ Dijo, llevándome.

Estaba muy cerca, a decir verdad, era una pequeña habitación tras una puerta de acero. Los muebles estaban, como no, muy gastados. Ruby se sentó en una pequeña silla y yo en un largo sofá. Ella conectó una pequeña grabadora y me miró, sonreía.

_ Me gustaría que me hablases de la vida en el refugio.

_ No creo que pueda hablar mucho sobre eso._ Me encogí de hombros._ Apenas estuve allí una media hora. Nos congelaron y cuando me quise dar cuenta… estaba aquí.

_ ¿Congelada?_ Alzó una ceja._ Un momento… ¿Acaso viviste antes de la guerra?

_ Sí…

Ruby se quedó en silencio un par de segundos mientras anotaba algo rápidamente en la libreta que llevaba en sus manos.

_ ¿Podrías decirnos cómo era?_ Preguntó, acercándome la grabadora.

No pude evitar pensar en mi jardín, en el manzano que plantamos cuando nos mudamos, Daniel y yo, y en cómo había crecido. Pensé en las charlas insulsas que mantenía con las vecinas, y en los cotilleos de barrio. En lo sencilla que era la vida entonces, con Codsworth en casa.

_ Era apacible… Tranquilo._ Dije, mirándola._ Es duro ver cómo te arrebatan las cosas que das por sentadas. Ahora todo es distinto… es más duro. Y a veces siento… que no estoy preparada para vivir en un lugar como este.

_ Comprendo… Entonces… ¿Qué sientes por este yermo que nosotros llamamos hogar?

Algo me decía que ella esperaba que le dijese que sentía asco, que me repugnaba en lo que se había convertido mi hogar. Y al principio, así había sido. Pero luego recordé a Emma, salvándome. Recordé cómo había cuidado de mí todo aquel tiempo y no pude evitar acariciar a albóndiga con dulzura.

_ Me da esperanza. En mi tiempo siempre se hablaba de que la humanidad estaba perdida. Pero si podemos sobreponernos a algo como lo que habéis vivido, creo que podemos con todo.

_ ¿Y qué piensas hacer en estos tiempos…?_ Noté que esperaba que le dijese mi nombre.

_ Regina._ Dije._ Me llamo, Regina. Lo cierto es que, mi prioridad es encontrar a mi hija perdida y un lugar seguro.

_ ¿Tu hijo?

_ Mataron a mi marido… y lo secuestraron ante mis ojos._ Suspiré, secándome las lágrimas de mis ojos._ Sólo quiero… volver a tenerle entre mis brazos.

_ Lo más probable es que el instituto esté detrás de eso._ Susurró Ruby, apagando la grabadora._ Conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte a encontrarle. Pero… debes tener cuidado.

_ ¿Cuidado? ¿Por qué?_ Pregunté, ligeramente preocupada.

_ Por esa mujer que te acompaña… es de la hermandad del acero._ Dijo, pasándome un periódico.

En portada aparecía una portada de alguien que llevaba una servoarmadura como la de Emma aplastando lo que parecía una persona a simple vista. Sin embargo, si se miraba con atención, podía verse a la perfección que su esqueleto era de acero. Me estremecí ante esa idea.

_ La persona que puede ayudarte a encontrar a tu hijo… es un Synth._ Dijo, mirándome._ Y dudo que tu amiga de la hermandad de acero le vea con buenos ojos.

_ Creo que su amiga puede decidir por sí misma lo que ve o no ve con buenos ojos.

No nos dimos cuenta del momento en el que entró Emma, ni de cuanto llevaba allí, pero estaba claro que para ella, lo que Ruby acababa de decirle.

_ Mi prioridad principal en este momento es encontrar al hijo de Regina._ Dijo, mirándonos a ambas._ Mis problemas con los Synth no obstaculizarán dicha misión.

_ Ya… estoy segura de ello._ Dijo Ruby, con ironía.

_ Yo confío en ella._ Dije yo, sincera.

De hecho… confiaba más en ella que en la reportera. Emma tenía algo en ella que me resultaba reconfortante, familiar… y podía ver en sus ojos que, de ser necesario, daría la vida por mí. Ella se acercó y me dio un abrazo, sin más. Yo abrí los ojos, sorprendida, pero no dije nada.

_ Gracias…_ Murmuró.

 _Ruby Wright_

Genial… lo que me faltaba. Una parejita. No tenía bastante con lo que tenía. Sin embargo, si quería terminar una historia prometedora, tendría que estar con ellas. Lo cierto es que me daba pena que una mujer tan guapa y tan… atrayente, se dejase llevar por un paladín de la hermandad del acero. Pero bastaba verlas juntas dos segundos para que alguien con mi olfato periodístico se diese cuenta de que eso acabaría en matrimonio.

_ Bueno… chicas… cuando hayáis terminado… el detective nos espera.

 _Emma Swan_

La prioridad número uno de la hermandad de acero en aquel yermo en que se había convertido Boston, era destruir la amenaza que suponían los Synth y el instituto. Pero yo no podía dejar de ayudar a Regina. Aunque me sometiesen a un consejo de guerra por ello. Pero eso sólo sucedería si se enteraban. Y hacía años que ningún otro miembro de la hermandad se acercaba a Diamond City.

Por otro lado me inquietaba el ser "ayudados por un Synth" Era algo que iba contra todo mi adiestramiento. Ruby nos llevó a un pequeño local en una esquina llamado "Agencia de detectives Valentine". Decididamente no era algo que me sonase.

 _AZ-66_

Mis órdenes estaban claras. Aparecí junto a Diamond City, envuelta en una luz azul. Ser un Synth implicaba ciertos riesgos cuando te encontrabas en poblaciones como aquella. Pero yo no soy un Synth común. Soy un Synth cazador del instituto. Mi misión principal en ese momento es reunirme con el chico y llevarlo al instituto. Me muevo con soltura por la ciudad. Emular el comportamiento humano es difícil.

Son imperfectos. Andan de forma ineficiente, hablan con acento, con dejes extraños. Tosen, se casan. Y yo no he sido diseñada así. Por eso anduve lo más deprisa que pude hasta alcanzar la casa. La cerradura estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Para cualquier humano sería imposible abrirla a no ser que fuese un maestro de las cerraduras. Yo, sin embargo, no tuve más que poner la mano sobre la puerta y, tras un sonido de click, la puerta se abrió.

Abrí y me encontré con una mujer que jugaba con un niño pequeño, de unos diez años. Objetivo número uno, cumplido. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y la mujer reaccionó, lanzando un sonoro grito.

_ Tenéis que dejar de hacer eso._ Exclamó.

Alguien como yo se movía sin ruido… abría las puertas sin ruido. No respiraba. El silencio era clave para mi trabajo principal, la caza.

_ Mi programación me impediría cumplir esa orden._ Le especifiqué.

_ ¿Y Bien? ¿Para qué estás aquí?_ Preguntó la mujer.

_ He venido a por Henry._ Dije, tratando de sonar coloquial._ Le requieren en el instituto.

El niño, que estaba distraído con sus juguetes, reaccionó, mirándome. Se puso en pie y se acercó a mí. La mujer bufó, y me miró con desagrado.

_ ¿Qué vais a hacer con él ahora?_ Preguntó.

_ Los planes del instituto no son de su incumbencia._ Siempre olvidaba su nombre, mi sistema no lo consideraba, relevante.

Me desvanecí, una vez más, envuelta en un estallido. No pude ver como la mujer volvía a cerrar la puerta ni cómo se tumbaba en el sofá a beber.


	4. Diamante esmeralda

**Bueno, Kykyo. Sabes que yo siempre te doy conty. Todo con tiempo.**

 **dcromeor, ya nos vamos acercando al final. Quedan un par de giros, abróchate el cinturón.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Colaborar con un Synth. Iba contra todo en lo que creía. Pero no podía siquiera imaginar lo que era para Regina no tener idea de dónde estaba su hijo, o de si seguía con vida siquiera. Entendía que debía dejarla encontrarlo. Mi sueño seguía siendo volver al refugio ochenta y uno. Pero Regina no querría vivir una vida sin su hijo.

Diamond City no era una ciudad demasiado grande. Pero no había nada que pudiese llamarse "Grande", para lo que antaño era Boston. No obstante, si no fuese por la guía de Ruby, lo más probable es que me hubiese perdido. La agencia de detectives Valentine. Valentine no me decía nada en absoluto. Jamás había escuchado ese nombre. Quizá eso significaba que hacía bien su trabajo.

Ruby tocó en la puerta y hubo silencio durante unos instantes. Escuché el leve sonido de alguien que abría la mirilla, y me aparté ligeramente. Un brillante ojo amarillo se mostraba a través del cristral. Ruby saludó y Se abrió la puerta.

_ Tú espera aquí._ Me dijo, mirándome con severidad.

Bufé y asentí. No me gustaba aquella mujer tan mandona, siempre dando órdenes. No era mi superior. Y no tenía derecho a mangonearme así. Pero me apoyé en la pared, por Regina.

 _Regina Mills_

Me desagradaba el vacío que Ruby le estaba haciendo a Emma. No entendía toda esa historia de la hermandad del acero y por qué Emma parecía llevarse tan mal con la periodista. Estaba claro que estar tantos años fuera hacía que te perdieses muchas cosas. Y pocos periódicos se editaban ya. Quizá tendría que ver algunos de los artículos de Ruby. Para enterarme de algo, al menos.

Entramos en la agencia de detectives. Era una pequeña oficina en la que las tres personas que habíamos apenas cabíamos. Si es que a nuestro anfitrión se le podía considerar una persona. Confieso que para mí fue difícil mantener la compostura. A aquel hombre le faltaba la mitad del cuello, que mostraba todas las conexiones cibernéticas de las que disponía. Su piel daba la impresión de ser plástico quemado. Y aquellos dos ojos amarillos producían miedo.

No quería dar una mala impresión, ni parecer intolerante. Y por eso trataba de fingir que todo iba bien, y que no encontraba extraño a aquel hombre. Ruby fue la que se acercó al Synth. Quizá pudo ver mis miedos. Pero no podía flaquear, por Henry.

_ Esta mujer está buscando a su hijo.

 _Emma Swan_

Esperar fuera no me gustaba. Era una mujer de acción, no una chica de esperas. Fue un rato largo para mí hasta que finalmente aquella media melena oscura salió de la agencia de detectives. Regina parecía turbada, y Ruby, en cambio, estaba exultante.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Sabéis algo?_ Pregunté, apartándome el pelo de la cara.

_ Al parecer una tal Mary Margaret fue vista con un niño de unos diez años que se parecía a mí._ Dijo Regina, con un suspiro.

_ ¿Diez años? ¿No dices que tu hijo es un bebé?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Me congelaron dos veces._ Suspiró._ Es posible que me haya perdido toda su infancia.

Podía ver el genuino dolor en sus ojos, y no reprimí mi impulso de abrazarla. Ella se dejó llevar y lloró con ganas. No era madre y no podía imaginar siquiera cómo debía ser perder a un hijo. Regina estaba inconsolable, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por intentar que se sintiese mejor.

_ Tranquila… le vamos a encontrar, y recuperaréis el tiempo perdido. Ahora no podemos parar, ¿Vale?

_ Vale…_ Dijo, en un susurro.

La tal Mary Margaret vivía en la misma Diamond City. En una casa apartada, en las alturas. No nos costó subir. Sin embargo, al llegar, nuestro mayor obstáculo sería la cerradura.

 _Regina Mills_

No, no podía admitir más retrasos. Ya había perdido nueve años de la vida de Henry, y no pensaba perder más. Me lancé contra la puerta, pero lo único que conseguí fue un fuerte dolor en el hombro. Ruby me sostuvo, porque creía que me iba a caer. Yo miré, buscando a Emma, pero mis ojos no la hallaron. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

_ ¿Y Emma?

_ Ojalá se haya vuelto con su maldita Hermandad del acero._ Escupió Ruby.

_ No hables así de ella._ Le dije._ Emma no ha hecho más que ayudarme desde que salí del refugio.

Me sentí enfadada. Es cierto que hacía muy poco que conocía a Emma, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella. Que no me haría daño ni me traicionaría.

_ Su hermandad se dedica a asesinar a todo lo que no consideren que merece existir. Están locos. Si ella hubiese visto a Nick Valentine, lo más probable es que le hubiese asesinado sin pensarlo dos veces.

_ ¡Cállate!_ Le grité._ Emma no es como dices. Yo lo sé.

_ ¿Entonces por qué no está aquí? ¿A dónde ha ido? Por lo que sé podría estar persiguiendo a Valentine ahora mismo.

_ O podría estar viniendo aquí con la herramienta necesaria para abrir la puerta.

Nos giramos y vimos a Emma, enfundada en su servoarmadura. Yo extendí mi sonrisa. No pude ver el rostro de Emma, pero sentí que me la devolvía. Se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó con el brazo, provocando que se aboyase y cayese al suelo. Al otro lado escuchamos un grito.

De modo que aquella mujer era la famosa Mary Margaret. Emma la tomó del cuello al ver que intentaba escapar, y le dio un golpe contra la pared. La mujer gritó.

_ ¡Basta! ¿Qué queréis?_ Exclamó, lloriqueando.

_ Tenías a un niño a tu cargo._ Le dije, tratando de sonar dura._ ¿Qué ha sido de él?

_ ¿De Henry?_ Tragó saliva._ Se lo llevaron.

_ ¿Quién se lo llevó?_ Preguntó Emma, apretándola contra la pared.

_ ¡Un Synth cazador del instituto! ¡No sé más, te lo juro! ¡Dijo que volvería esta noche para darme más instrucciones!

Emma la soltó, y la mujer se quedó echa un ovillo en el suelo. Yo la miré, y luego ambas miramos a Ruby.

_ Emma y yo nos quedaremos aquí a esperar al Synth._ Le dije._ Tú ocúpate de que Mary Margaret no haga ruido mientras estemos aquí.

_ De acuerdo._ Dijo Ruby, de mala gana.

Emma se acercó a la puerta y la volvió a colocar. La falta de esta sería sospechosa. Se quitó la armadura y se sentó en el sofá. Yo me senté a su lado y le di un beso en la mejilla.

_ Muchas gracias._ Le dije en un susurro.

_ Sólo quiero que encuentres a Henry. Y verte sonreír otra vez.

No pude contestarle, porque un resplandor azul llenó la habitación, y una mujer vestida de cuero negro y ataviada con unas gafas de sol hizo acto de presencia.

 _AZ-66_

Al hacer acto de presencia en la residencia de Mary Margaret, hubo un repentino cambio en la lista de objetivos. La traición de la susodicha hizo que pasase a ser objetivo secundario el eliminarla por traicionar al instituto, pasando a ser prioritario el eliminar a las amenazas de la habitación. Mi arma hizo aparición, y disparé mi munición láser sobre la rubia primero. Si bien no se desintegró al instante, sí que se desplomó. Desprovista de su servoarmadura, era un objetivo sencillo. Había bajado la guardia. Yo había llegado antes de lo previsto.

_ ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, déjala en paz!_ Gritó alguien.

Al ver el rostro de la morena, mi sistema de reconocimiento facial reaccionó y provocó que bajase el arma de inmediato.

 _Nombre: Regina Mills_

 _Nivel de autoridad 7_

_ Emma… ¿Estás bien?_ Preguntó a la rubia.

La rubia se puso en pie, algo aturullada. Mi arma estaba preparada para ejecutar la autodefensa si era necesario, pero el ataque había sido cancelado. No podía atacar a alguien de autoridad siete. Iba contra todos mis protocolos. Regina me observó, incapaz de comprenderlo.

_ Sólo queríamos, hablar contigo._ Dijo, mirándome.

_ Mis protocolos me impiden compartir información del instituto con gente como ella._ Informé, señalando a la rubia.

_ Sólo quiero saber… si mi hijo Henry está allí._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

Me aparté el cabello pelirrojo de los ojos y la observé. En sus ojos se antojaba el miedo, la incertidumbre… todas esas emociones humanas que a mí se me escapaban. No estaba programada para entender las emociones, a diferencia de otros Synth. Los envidiaría… si llegase a entender lo que la envidia representaba.

_ Afirmativo. Henry Mills se halla en halla en el instituto._ Contesté.

_ ¿Y… está bien?_ Me preguntó.

_ Así es._ Contesté.

_ ¿Podrías… llevarme con él?_ Pregunté, con dudas.

_ Es mi deber cumplir vuestras órdenes._ Dije, en voz baja.

_ ¿Mis órdenes?_ Preguntó, mirándome.

_ Tienes nivel de autoridad siete. Es la máxima._ Dije, mirándola.

_ ¿Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga?_ Me preguntó.

_ Así es._ Respondí, sincera.

_ En ese caso._ Puso los brazos en jarras._ Te ordeno que nos lleves a ambas con Henry Mills.

_ Acercaos a mí._ Dije, extendiendo las manos.

Las rodeé con los brazos y, con un estallido, aparecimos en la entrada del instituto.

 _Emma Swan_

Si no hubiese estado tan aturdida me habría negado en rotundo a ir al instituto. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que llegamos allí que recuperé la consciencia del todo y mi primer instinto fue lanzarme al suelo. Esperaba encontrar cualquier cosa. Cientos de Synth preparados para disparar hasta reducirnos a cenizas, armas automáticas… cualquier cosa. Y sin embargo, parecía que estábamos en una recepción normal y corriente, si no se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que estábamos solas.

La Synth cazadora nos miró a los ojos, tras sus gafas de sol. Estaba esperando. Sencillamente esperando a que se nos pasara la conmoción. Alguien como ella no podía entender lo que significaba estar asustado. La habían creado sólo para cumplir misiones. ¿Cuántas veces habría matado sin sentir nada por ello? ¿Cuánta sangre habría en sus manos sintéticas?

Me daba miedo pensar en alguien así. Si hubiese tenido puesta la servoarmadura, las cosas habrían sido diferentes, pero ahora se quedarían así. Regina estaba más cerca de Henry, pero yo… yo me sentía más lejos que nunca del refugio ochenta y uno.

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo, ansiosa. Desconocía lo que buscaba el instituto, y el motivo por el cual retenían a mi hijo. Pero iba a volver a verle, y eso me bastaba para seguir adelante. Quizá Emma no habría querido venir. Se la veía tensa mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor. La Synth activó el botón del ascensor y este, de cristal, empezó a descender. Las paredes blancas, sin embargo, dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, nos encontramos en un pasillo del mismo color. Yo avancé con cierto miedo, seguida de Emma, que mantenía la cautela. Por lo que Ruby me había dicho, la hermandad del acero odiaba al instituto más que nada.

Llegué a una pequeña estancia y, atrapado en lo que parecía una pequeña celda de cristal. Estaba él, Henry. De unos diez años, estaba vestido con un traje blanco, y apoyado en la pared blanca. Me acerqué y golpeé el cristal para llamar su atención.

_ ¡Henry!_ Le llamé.

_ ¡Socorro!_ Gritó el niño._ ¡Padre, ayúdeme!

Sentí un agudo dolor en el corazón al darme cuenta de que aquel niño no sentía ningún tipo de conexión conmigo. Me dejé caer sobre el cristal, hasta que se abrió la puerta contigua, con un sonido metálico, y un hombre, de mi edad o algo más, salió por ella. Mi mirada, aguada por las lágrimas, se cruzó con la suya.

_ ¡Padre! ¡Ayuda, por favor!_ Clamaba el niño desde la celda.

Y lo llamo el niño… porque no tardé en darme cuenta de que no era mi hijo. Mi hijo era el hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta. Podía ver a Daniel en él. Podía verme a mí misma. Emma, sin embargo, no podía verlo, y se lanzó contra él, a voz en grito.

Sin embargo, no llegó a tocarle. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, él dijo algo, y la rubia se desplomó, cayendo al suelo ruidosamente. No se movía. Y yo estaba demasiado helada como para hacer nada al respecto.


	5. Rebelión

**Bueno, espero que te guste la continuación, Guest.**

 **Kykyo, espero romper tus intrigas.**

 **dcromeor... en realidad ya está todo ahí. No hay mucho que rascar.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Me sentía aterrada al ver a Emma tirada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos. Parecía una muñeca rota. Y si bien había hecho todo mi viaje por Henry, no podía dejarla tirada allí por que sí.

_ Henry… ¿Qué le has hecho?

Miré a mi hijo, convertido en un hombre maduro, que se había criado sin mí. Pero podía ver en sus ojos que él sabía quién era, que sabía por qué estaba allí. Era completamente distinto a lo que sentí cuando observé al chico de la celda que, en ese momento, estaba tirado en el suelo sin vida, tal como Emma.

_ Desactivarla, claro. Es peligroso dejar a un Synth renegado en el instituto.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Tu amiga… es un Synth que escapó del instituto hace unos años._ Comentó, mirándola.

_ Pero… ella me dijo que trabajaba con la hermandad del acero… que odiaba a los Synth y…

_ Alguien la debió reprogramar. Probablemente la gente del ferrocarril. Se dedican a hacer ilocalizables a nuestros Synth renegados, o al menos lo intentan.

_ Vale… de acuerdo. Pero despiértala._ Dije, cerrando sus ojos, para que dejase de parecer una muñeca.

_ No puedo hacer eso. Tal como está ahora, es peligrosa._ Henry se mostraba frío._ AZ-66, llévatela. Mi madre y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

_ Como desees, Padre._ Dijo.

La pelirroja hizo una reverencia y cogió a Emma en brazos antes de desaparecer. Yo cerré el puño, frustrada. No quería que me separaran de ella. Habíamos luchado juntas, y me había protegido como nadie lo había hecho. Antes de poder decir nada, AZ-66 volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

_ AZ-66 será tu guardia personal._ Dijo Henry.

Mi hijo parecía un hombre frío, desapegado. No debía extrañarme. No podía siquiera imaginar cómo sería la vida entre aquellas paredes. Pero aprendí. Estaba claro que lo único importante para el instituto, era la ciencia. Y eso me aterraba. Los avances que allí se producían, podían ser el futuro. Pero las personas que los realizaban… eran frías y calculadoras.

No tardé en comprender la verdad. Una que era, a su vez, liberadora y terrible. Mi hijo no me necesitaba, ni quería saber nada de mí, a decir verdad. Y eso era algo que me aterraba. Es cierto que me mantenía cerca, pero no venía a verme.

Pero lo peor, sin duda… lo que terminó por aplastar mi corazón. Fue lo que pasó cuando Emma volvió. O al menos… su cuerpo. Porque lo cierto es que la persona con la que ahora pasaba los días, poco o nada se parecía a la mujer que había conocido.

"Vivo para complacerte" Eran las palabras con las que hablaba de mí. Nunca pensé que esas palabras serían las más abominables que escucharía en mi vida.

Y así abría los ojos, un día más, rodeada por el abrazo de la rubia, que los abrió al notar que yo lo había hecho. Se puso en pie y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Un beso frío, desalmado, y se acercó a la cocina. Con movimientos mecánicos, preparó un sándwich y me lo entregó.

_ No tengo apetito._ Dije, arremolinándome en la cama.

_ Pero es importante tener una alimentación equilibrada.

Y estallé. Estallé porque no soportaba esa frialdad, por parte de todos, pero sobretodo, no soportaba que Emma fuese fría conmigo. El instituto era un lugar blanco e inmaculado, pero era lo más parecido al infierno que mis ojos habían visto.

_ ¡Métete la alimentación equilibrada por dónde te quepa!_ Le grité.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en la habitación. Emma me miraba, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca había sentido tanta rabia dentro. La tomé de los hombros y la miré a los ojos.

_ ¡Escúchame bien! ¡No sé qué habéis hecho con mi Emma! ¡Pero es a ella a la que quiero!_ Le dije, empujándola.

_ Si eso es lo que quieres, lo conseguiré para ti._ Dijo, como una autómata.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Vivo para complacerte._ Repitió, por centésima vez._ Sígueme.

La seguí, y nos dirigimos hacia la sala en la que Henry solía reunirse con los demás. Como era costumbre, estaba cerrada porque no había nadie allí.

_ Dame la mano._ Me pidió Emma.

Se la extendí, y ella colocó mi mano sobre la pared. La puerta se abrió al instante. Y entonces recordé lo que AZ-66 me dijo cuándo la conocí. Que mi nivel de autoridad era el siete, y que era el máximo. El ordenador de Henry estaba frente a mí, y al poner mis manos sobre las teclas, se activó sin pedirme una contraseña. Emma, mientras tanto, tomó un conector que había conectado a él y se sentó a mi lado.

Yo recordaba algo de un curso de informática que había dado siendo joven, y parecía que el sistema operativo no había cambiado en tantos años… supongo que tenía que ver con la guerra. En cualquier caso no tardé en encontrar el archivo, lo habían cargado el mismo día que habíamos llegado y se llamaba " ". Tragué aire con fuerza y pulsé enter.

Mis ojos enfocaron entonces a la mujer que había tenido que perder para darme cuenta de que necesitaba. Esa mujer que en ese momento se desplomó en el suelo. Me dejé caer a su lado, aterrada, pero ella abrió los ojos, y yo lancé una media sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?_ Preguntó, mirándome._ Estábamos en una celda y…

La rodeé con los brazos y la besé apasionadamente, dejándome llevar. Pero Emma, lejos de resistirse, me correspondió, abrazándome. Sentí cómo mi corazón botaba con fuerza, de forma muy distinta a cómo lo había hecho cuando aquellos días, aquella descorazonada Emma me besaba.

_ Vale… no voy a quejarme…_ Murmuró, acariciándome el pelo.

_ Shhh… tenemos que salir de aquí._ Le dije, en un susurro.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado, Regina?

Suspiré, y la miré a los ojos.

_ Emma… eres un Synth._ Le dije._ Mi hijo es el líder del instituto… y él te reprogramó.

_ Eso es asqueroso…_ Dijo, con un gruñido.

_ Estoy de acuerdo._ La abracé con fuerza._ No sabía qué hacer sin ti.

_ Esto va contra los protocolos de Padre.

AZ-66 nos había descubierto. Yo me puse delante de Emma y extendí los brazos, protegiéndola con mi cuerpo. Pero la Synth cazadora no hizo nada. Simplemente observó, primero a Emma, y luego a mí. No hizo aparecer su arma, pero sí que se quitó las gafas de sol y nos volvió a mirar, con sus ojos, rojizos.

_ Ama Regina… me gustaría sentir emociones.

_ ¿Nos sacarás de aquí si te doy emociones?_ Pregunté.

_ Mi labor sigue siendo obedecer._ Me recordó.

_ Siéntate._ Le pedí.

Esa vez fue más sencillo. El sistema ya me parecía más fácil de navegar. Lo primero que hice fue cambiar su número de serie por un nombre, y acto seguido darle una personalidad, con una serie de parámetros que me indicaba el sistema. Estaba claro que no iba a ser como Emma, pero al menos me esforzaría en que no fuese un ser frío y descorazonado como el instituto quería que fuese.

 _Anzu_

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo hice con un nuevo cariz. Sentía una sensación cálida que inundaba mi pecho. ¿Era eso lo que se sentía cuando se estaba agradecida? Algo nuevo para mí. Volví a ponerme las gafas y me acerqué a las dos. Las abracé y nos desvanecimos. El Yermo me mostraba un mundo que para mí era nuevo. A través de las gafas de sol podía observar algo que ya había visto, pero lo hacía con otros ojos.

 _Emma Swan_

Éramos libres. Habíamos salido del instituto, algo que pocos podrían decir sin mentir. Y una de las cazadoras del instituto ahora estaba de nuestra parte. Anzu, como la había llamado Regina, estaba completamente extasiada con lo que veía. Sus manos estaban acariciando la arena como si se tratase de un gran misterio de la vida. Yo trataba de asumir que era un Synth. Miraba mis manos y me tocaba la piel. Todo parecía muy real. Nunca había tenido dudas de mi humanidad.

_ Deja de darle vueltas._ Me dijo Regina._ Vámonos al refugio ochenta y uno.

_ Pero… ¿Qué pasa con tu hijo?_ Le pregunté.

_ Es un hombre frío… y descorazonado._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Él no quiere a una madre. Y dudo que yo pueda sentirme cómoda con él.

_ Lo siento._ Le dije, dándole un abrazo.

_ No pasa nada. Te tengo a ti. En este mundo todo el mundo ha perdido algo. Y dudo que pocos tengan a alguien como tú para que los apoye.

_ Si no te importa que mis huesos sean de acero… supongo que está bien._ Besé su mejilla.

_ Olvida eso, Emma._ Me dijo, tomándome del rostro._ Vámonos. Es mejor movernos. No sé si Henry nos buscará.

_ Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo.

Regina se adelantó y la tomé de la cintura. Ella se rio un poco.

_ Cielo… Me encanta el mono azul… se te marca todo._ Murmuré.

_ Qué confianza tienes de repente…_ Me dijo.

_ Has arriesgado la vida por devolverme la conciencia… yo creo que eso significa algo._ Le dije.

Regina iba a decir algo, cuando un ladrido nos interrumpió. Regina se giró, y albóndiga, como salido de la nada, llegó corriendo. Juraría que habíamos dejado al chucho en Diamond City, Pero se lanzó sin dudar sobre Regina y le lamió toda la cara… quién fuera ese perro.

Regina acarició al can y le dio un gran abrazo. Yo me acerqué y se quedó sentado para que pudiese acariciarlo. Maldito pastor Alemán adorable. Nos esperaba un largo camino hacia el refugio y la verdad es que íbamos a tener que acampar.

Anzu se mantenía en silencio, aunque intuía que no le gustaba que el perro no le hubiese hecho el mismo caso que a nosotras. Regina tenía mucho que ver en el yermo, muchos peligros que aún no habíamos visto. Quería evitarlo en la medida de lo posible. Al anochecer encontramos una biblioteca y acampamos allí.

Anzu encendió una hoguera con su láser, y se centró en estrechar el lazo con el perro. Yo prefería estrechar mis lazos con Regina. Me senté a su lado y le rodeé la cintura con el brazo. Ella me sonrió y me besó la mejilla.

_ Tengo que saberlo, Gina. Lo adoro pero… ¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta de que te gustaba?

Es cierto que empezaba a sentir que Regina se veía atraída por mí antes, pero ese beso cuando desperté me sorprendió.

_ Te perdí._ Dijo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho._ Y eso me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto te necesitaba. Sin ti estaba perdida. Y torturada a verte convertida en una mujer sin carácter.

_ Me cuesta imaginarlo.

_ No lo hagas, Emma. No quiero volver a pensar en esa falsa versión de ti.

Cogí una lata y la abrí con un cuchillo. Regina se me quedó mirando. Me comía con los ojos. Parecía que le gustaba esa faceta dura que tenía. Tenía claro que esa versión de mí no tenía siquiera una décima parte de la fuerza que yo poseía. Cogí la cuchara y llevé el atún a los labios de la morena, que se lo comió y me miró a los ojos.

Los ojos de Regina eran adictivos. No podía dejar de mirarla. Nos quedamos un par de minutos comiendo sin dejar de mirarnos. Regina sonreía, y yo sentía que me derretía un poco.

_ Tenemos que pasar por Diamond City para recuperar tu servoarmadura._ Susurró Regina.

_ Sí, supongo que sí._ Le dije, acercándome a ella.

La empujé contra el suelo con delicadeza, y empezamos a besarnos intensamente. No sabía dónde se habían metido Anzu y Albóndiga, pero me importaba poco mientras besaba a Regina con mucha calma. Sus labios sabían como debía saber el aliento de los ángeles, y su cuerpo me estaba llamando de forma irresistible. Le mordí el labio y ella gimió largamente, dejándose llevar.

_ Emma… hazme el amor…


	6. Finale

**Vale, he llegado a la inequívoca conclusión de que no puedo seguir el orden, porque me destroza las historias. Las acabaré todas, lo prometo... pero las escribiré en el orden que crea conveniente, para que no pierdan calidad.**

 **Kykyo... Henry es un témpano.**

 **dcromeor, nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe.**

 **15marday, de camino al final feliz.**

 **sextocompite. Esa era la idea, ¿Cierto?**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Llevaba el revólver en una mano y con la otra iba cogiendo latas. Lanzar y disparar. Llevaba seis de seis. Ante un quejido, giré la mirada y me encontré un necrófago salvaje que se arrastraba en mi dirección. Disparé. Siete de siente. Cogí otra lata y la lancé, esta vez más lejos. Esperaba acertar, pero un rayo láser impactó y la lata explotó en mil pedazos. Me giré y me encontré con Anzu, que hacía desaparecer su arma. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

_ Aguafiestas._ Dije, mirándola._ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Regina quería que te buscara. Y no te escondías precisamente. Deberías ahorrar munición.

_ Disparar me relaja, ¿Vale?_ Dije, con un suspiro.

Me dejé caer, sentándome en el suelo, y observé a Anzu, que se sentaba a mi lado con soltura. Estaba claro que lo que le había hecho Regina la había cambiado por completo. Tanto como parecía que me habían cambiado a mí en el instituto. Y eso era, precisamente, lo que me llamaba más la atención.

_ Regina me pidió que nos acostáramos._ Dije, sentándome con un suspiro.

Anzu se me quedó mirando, confusa.

_ ¿Acaso hay problemas de espacio? ¿La cama es demasiado pequeña?_ Preguntó, mirándome._ ¿Te preocupa tu olor corporal?

_ ¿Qué?_ Me olí a mí misma, por instinto._ ¡No! A ver, al decir que quería que nos acostáramos me refería a…

_ ¡Ah! ¡Te referías a relaciones sexuales!

_ ¡Ssshhh! Dilo más alto. A lo mejor en yermo capital no te han oído._ Le dije, aunque parecía que el sarcasmo no era lo suyo, porque estaba cogiendo aire._ Olvídalo. No grites nada.

_ Bueno… pero eso es bueno._ Dijo Anzu, mirándome._ ¿No? ¿No hacen eso las personas que se quieren?

_ Sí… las personas._ Suspiré._ Ese es el problema.

_ ¿Te preocupa ser un Synth?_ preguntó Anzu, en un susurro.

_ Me siento como pinocho._ Dije, mirando al cielo._ Sólo soy un muñeco. Uno que se cree de verdad. Mi personalidad sólo está programada. No soy como Regina.

_ Eso no es verdad._ Dijo Anzu, poniéndome la mano sobre el hombro._ ¿Has oído la expresión que dice que los recuerdos de una persona son lo que forja su personalidad? También se aplica a ti.

_ Pero… mis recuerdos son falsos._ Dije, bajando la mirada.

_ No, eso no es cierto._ Dijo, mirándome._ Tus recuerdos son reales. Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi. Piénsalo… ¿Quién programaría recuerdos a un Synth para que se mezclase con la hermandad de acero? ¿Para que creyese que todos los synth deben ser exterminados? No tiene sentido, Emma.

_ No, supongo que no lo tiene…

_ ¿Alusiones a refugios? Eso es peligroso, Emma. Ni al ferrocarril ni a Padre se le ocurriría programar algo así.

_ ¿Qué me intentas decir?

_ Te intento decir que tus recuerdos son reales, Emma._ Dijo, acercándome._ Quizá seas un Synth ahora. Pero debió haber una mujer llamada Emma Swan, que trabajaba con la hermandad de acero, que vivió en el refugio ochenta y uno. Y esa mujer ahora eres tú.

_ Pero…

_ Emma… ¿Acaso tenías dudas antes de saber que eras un Synth?_ Me espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

_ No…

_ Sigues siendo la misma persona._ Dijo._ Eres perfectamente capaz de ir allí y mantener relaciones sexuales con la mujer a la que quieres.

_ En serio, no utilices más esas palabras.

 _Regina Mills_

Las palabras de Emma aún resonaban en mi cabeza. Me había dicho que no en aquel momento. Que Anzu podría oírnos. Pero no me lo había creído. Y aquella mañana me había sentido aterrada. ¿Y si ya no le gustaba a Emma? ¿Acaso no era lo bastante sexy? Observé los harapos que llevaba encima y lo cierto es que no me gustó lo que vi. Cómo me gustaría poder ponerme un buen vestido, con un bonito escote para decirle a lo que le había dicho que no.

Pero lo único que tenía era aquello y la ropa con la que había salido del instituto. Ni siquiera tenía el uniforme del refugio que al parecer la volvía loquita. Iba a tener que ser más imaginativa si quería que se quedase embobada mirándome como yo buscaba. Esa idea me hizo suspirar.

_ Buenas tardes, guapa._ Emma entró en la sala y me dio un suave beso en los labios._ He decidido que nos vamos directamente al refugio ochenta y uno. No voy a volver a necesitar la servoarmadura, después de todo.

_ Sí, eso está bien._ Dije._ Aunque es una pena no despedirnos de Ruby.

Emma suspiró. No era ningún secreto que se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Así que simplemente asentí y echamos a andar. Emma de vez en cuando ojeaba mi pip-boy para consultar el GPS. Estuvimos canturreando durante el trayecto.

Sin embargo, y por sorprendente que pueda resultar, no hubo contratiempos. Albóndiga estaba relajado, y Anzu se mantenía en relativo silencio. Emma canturreaba una vieja canción, o al menos así la llamaba, porque lo cierto es que a mí no me sonaba en absoluto.

Estábamos tranquilas y relajadas, hasta que vimos los alrededores de la entrada al refugio. Había Synth atrincherados por todas partes. Sentí que mi corazón se paraba durante un segundo. No había nada que hacer, eso estaba claro.

_ Supongo que debimos parar por la servoarmadura._ Murmuró Emma, mordiéndose el labio.

_ No. De eso nada._ Fue Anzu la que habló._ Esto es cosa mí.

_ Anzu…_ Susurré, mirándola._ ¿Te vas a poner en riesgo?

_ Les alejaré. Una vez estéis dentro… No tendréis que volver a preocuparos._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie.

_ No puedes hacer eso._ Le dije, muy seria._ Te van a matar.

_ Lo poco que puedo considerar una verdadera vida, te lo debo a ti. No voy a quitarte la tuya para conservarlo.

Anzu no permitió más intentos de convencerla. Se lanzó directamente sobre sus compañeros, y estos, al verla, la siguieron. La siguieron para buscarnos a nosotras. Bajamos con delicadeza y nos colamos en la cueva que mostraba el acceso al refugio ochenta y uno.

Emma cogió mi pip-boy y lo conectó a la entrada del refugio. Hubo unos mensajes parpadeantes en el pequeño aparato y finalmente el gran portón del refugio se abrió, girando hacia un lado. Mientras íbamos hacia el interior, el pip-boy pitó. Un mensaje de Anzu, en el que me decía que estaba bien.

Suspiré aliviada y me introduje en aquel refugio. La gente parecía amable, y se encontraba en activo, a diferencia del refugio ciento once. Me puse mi nuevo mono, y nos llevaron a la habitación en la que Emma solía vivir. Era bastante amplia, y había un poco de todo, incluso una televisión y varios vídeos. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos, lo primero que hizo Emma fue arrojarme a la cama y besarme en los labios.

_ ¿Es por el mono?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Es porque te quiero, Regina._ Me dijo, en un susurro.

Mientras Emma abría la cremallera del traje, yo entrecerré los ojos. Poco me importaba que Emma fuese un Synth, poco me importaba haberlo perdido todo. Al menos estaba con alguien a quién amaba. Y aunque había perdido a mi bebé, y a mi marido. La vida seguía adelante.

_ Te quiero…_ Susurré atrayéndola hacia mí.

 _Anzu_

El amor es extraño. Las emociones lo son. Y mientras me dejó caer al suelo, junto con los restos de mis antiguos aliados, respiro rápidamente. Emma y Regina están juntas, y eso es cuanto importa. Padre ahora me perseguiría a mí, y yo jamás permitiría que averiguase dónde estaban. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en alcanzar el sueño. Regina y Emma estarían bien. Hubo un chasquido en mi interior, y el sistema se quemó por completo. Mi vida carecía de valor si el mantenerme con vida significaba arriesgar las de Emma y Regina. Y ellas nunca lo sabrían.

 _Regina_

Desperté en mitad de la noche, notando mi pulso acelerado. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Emma, amodorrada, se elevó y me miró. Aún seguía desnuda bajo las sábanas. La miré a los ojos y sonreí. Ella se acercó y me besó en la mejilla.

_ ¿Todo bien, mi amor?_ Me preguntó.

_ Sí, todo bien._ Dije, acurrucándome con ella.

Cerré los ojos, esperando el principio de una nueva vida. Una vida próspera y feliz. Cerré los ojos y me volví a dormir junto a la que sabía, era mi amor verdadero.

 _Fin_


End file.
